Naruto and Kasumi - Twins Chronicles
by FFAddict123
Summary: Naruto and Kasumi are twins who host a demon that attacked their village long ago, they are like night and day, yet as close a brother and sister can be. Kasumi is a idealistic girl who dreams of becoming hokage in order to make everyone accept them. Naruto is a logical and mature boy who understands hate. Will hatred overcome them? Or will they be accepted by th village with work?
1. Prologue - Kyubi Attacks!

**Prologue: Ky****ū****bi Attacks!**

A red-haired woman continued crying over her two newborn babies, with blood dripping out of her mouth, the sight of the tears flowing down the woman's pretty face would break any man's heart, but the pain it caused the blond man with light blue eyes was simply unbearable, it was way too tempting to just grab the woman and children and just run out of there. But he knew, that as painful as it was, he had to protect the village, even at the cost of his own life, his family, for he was Hokage. While the red-furred rampaging monster (it looks like this, imagine a giant fox as tall as the Tokyo Tower, with nine tails swaying back and forth, with red fur as well of course, and its eyes are red with black slit pupils) destroyed another building, precious time was wasted, every second a life was lost, a villager's blood spilt, and yet, he yearned to just prolong his last few minutes with his family, knowing full well he had to sacrifice his life in order to seal the Kyūbi into his two children currently being cradled by their mother. Finally, he spoke.

"Kushina, you know as well as I do that this is the only way".

"But Minato! Do we really have to seal that, monster, inside of these children, OUR children?! For the balance of the nations, for peace, why do you have to die for that, for me!?"

The woman again spurted out blood saying these things, but either way, no-one cared as something serious was going on at the moment.

"To forsake ones village, one's nation, is the same as forsaking ones child. You of all people should know the harsh life that is for those without a place to call home, besides, our family… are shinobi!"

At his forceful words the woman known as Kushina widened her eyes in shock at the seriousness he now radiated from his tone. And realised that he was serious, and wouldn't back down, and then narrowed her eyes in anger at the man who was about to condemn her children to the unbearable fate that befell all that became Jinchūriki. The power of human sacrifice, basically those who had some sort of being sealed inside them, however, they often had been despised and hated by other people, as being vessels for the monster inside, the people hated them for even existing, as though it was all the Jinchūriki's fault for housing a monster in the first place. This fate was not one Kushina wanted to come upon her own children. However, the next words Minato spoke shocked her even more, as her eyes practically became tiny dinner plates, and made all her love for him reappear once more, as she realised who _really_ he was fighting to protect.

"And besides, I'm no match for you even if I were to live, since there are some things that only you, as our children's mother, as Naruto and Kasumi's mother can say to them."

Tears fell down Kushina's face as Minato slowly picked up his little boy and girl, Naruto and Kasumi respectively, and continued talking, as if he wanted to prolong his time with them.

"I will gladly die for my children. That is the father's job."

Kushina, picking up and Minato's intent, decided to prolong their time even further as she forced him to give an explanation.

"But how are you going to seal the Kyūbi? We have two children after all."

Minato sighed, knowing full well Kushina wanted to prolong her time with the children as much as possible, since secretly he did too of course.

"Well firstly, I'll divide the Kyūbi into 3 parts: the yin chakra, yang chakra and it's spirit, then I'll seal the spirit into me and the yin and yang chakra into Naruto and Kasumi respectively, since it's too risky sealing the soul into one and chakra into the other, since twins are closer than blood, there is a chance that the Kyūbi might influence the one and get the other to both leave the village, and mainly because I don't want that _monster_'s filthy paws/hands whatever they are onto my children's minds. It will be part of an 8-signed sealing, I'll add both of our chakras so you can meet them when they try to control the Nine-tails chakra. Since I can just seal the Kyūbi's spirit into me and kill it without wasting the power it gives the village and protection it offers the children this is the best choice. The chakra sealed in them may have a tiny form of intellect left over from the Nine-tailed Fox (The Kyūbi's name in English, since it's a pain having to insert a symbol every time I type the damned name I'll just to refer to it as Nine-tails/Nine-tailed Demon Fox, Nine-tails is the short form) there still is a risk there. But it will still be tiny, and I have utmost faith that my children will be able to control it, they are the children of Konoha's Yellow Flash, 4th Hokage and student of Master Jiraiya, one of the most powerful ninja in the Hidden Leaf. Besides as their parents, let's do our jobs and believe in them shall we?"

He added those last words with a luke-warm smile, as always creating butterflies in Kushina's stomach. Minato then placed his hands on the ground, emitted a small amount of chakra, and in front of him, with a puff of smoke, appeared a small altar, which could be best described as a large headrest, the kind used for kings of ancient times, with a deflated pillow on top. It was surrounded by 8 candles. With a mini floor supporting it all.

"Ok, now time for the 8 signed sealing"

Meanwhile the Nine-tails glared at Minato with its evil eyes as it realised just what Minato was about to do.

'_Ritual Altars?! Is that puny human trying to seal me again?! And… wait a minute, IN THOSE TINY BABIES?!'_

While the Nine-tails desperately struggled to get out of the golden chains that binded himin order to escape the fate of being sealed that awaited him, Minato placed the two children on the Ritual Altars and made the several hand signs. And then the Shinigami appeared, it looked like a ghost, well, it was the Death God, it had long, greyish-white hair, a long white cloak, no legs (did it really need any since it was a ghost?), dark-grey skin, black eyes with white sclera (google it) and a big knife in its mouth, it also was holding a necklace in its left hand.

Minato felt the cold presence of the Shinigami behind him and fought back a shiver and the urge to turn around, since the Shinigami was always going to be behind him he would never get a good look at the deity. But still he knew that it inspired fear and awe, but didn't think it would be _that_ terrifying, and he was only behind him. And then couldn't help but gasp for breath as the Shinigami put its hand into Minato's stomach from behind, but then got control of himself and with his chakra, directed the arm towards the Demon fox, and then watched as the arm stretched, literally, stretched towards the target. Once he saw them connect, he realised that this was going to be difficult. _Very _difficult.

'_OK! Now to seal the Nine-tails spirit into me, hopefully the chakra doesn't dissipate without a source of spiritual energy to create chakra, otherwise this is all pointless.'_

"SEAL!"

Then something that looks like the fox, but with a translucent blue colour, shot outside the demon, down the arm and into the Minato's stomach, where a black circle and a spiral inside appeared. While the Demon standing before him suddenly collapsed a bit, then its eyes turned completely stumbled and almost fell to his knees as the weight of the Nine-tailed Fox suddenly dawned on his body. With an "Umph!" he managed to get back up.

'_This is only the spirit! And yet it's so heavy, I hope this doesn't hurt Naruto and Kasumi'_

"Now for the chakra… WHA…!"

The sentence was interrupted when the now spiritless Demon, struggled back up, and in a final desperate attempt, clumsily tried to stab the two children at once. However, it failed as Kushina and Minato suddenly jumped into the way. Needless to say, they were thinking the same thing.

'_How did the Nine-tails do that? The spirit should have been sealed in me/Minato so it shouldn't have a will, or even move for that matter!'_

"Kushina! You didn't have to get in the way! You need to raise our children!"

"You idiot Minato, dying for the children is the mother's job too, and besides, it's not fair for you to die just for us, all alone."

Meanwhile the Nine-tails inside Minato, smirked victoriously at his _super_-dumb vessel, well from its viewpoint at least, since Minato was a 1 in a generation genius _and_ the fourth hokage, most powerful ninja currently in the hidden leaf.

'_You've got to realise that even without its soul, the body still has a brain, and the brain still has thinking capacity, just doesn't have a will, it is then dominated by a balance of instinct and logic, so even if it can't move properly because of a lack of will, it will be able to soon enough. Idiot humans, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough* *cough* *cough*, damn I need to get well soon, this stupid cold is getting annoying'_

However the 4th Hokage decided to shuffle those thoughts out of the way for the moment and decided to create two shadow clones. With a hand seal, two people that looked exactly the same as him popped to his left and right with a puff of smoke, seemingly out of nowhere, and with a nod from him those two shouted one word that was so perfectly in synch that Kushina just had to get a little creeped out as always.

"SEAL!"

Then the two Shinigami that appeared with the other two, shadow clones as Minato called them, stabbed their arms through the Minatos and then stretched their arms towards the Nine-tails, still creeping Kushina even further.

'_Damn it! I've got to get my thoughts straight. Naruto and Kasumi look so peaceful there, I am really going to regret not being able to raise them properly, well either way, Lord 3__rd_(3rd Hokage)_will raise them properly, I'm sure of it'_

Kushina, now calming down, struggled to turn her head towards the Nine-tails, now struggling with the two arms that had grabbed its hips. The arms then, slowly, and so very painfully for the Nine-tails, tore him in two. The demon fox then turned into a more translucent red as the now separated halves started transferring the now liquid fox between them. And slowly they both started changing colour, the one on the left started turning a darker red, while the other an orange colour. During this colour-changing session, actually the transfer of yin and yang chakra, Minato decided that now would be a good chance to say their final good-byes as the Shinigami prepared to finish the seal.

"Kushina, I don't have much time, say what you want to them, since you won't be meeting him for a while. I'm going to start the 8-signed seal now, I want to put my chakra in them too. It'll be quite a while before we can see them"

Kushina's face softened as she prepared to give a motherly speech on how to grow up.

"Naruto, Kasumi, make sure you don't be picky about your food, you have to eat and grow strong. Of course, don't eat too much, just because the Akimichi clan turn fat into power, doesn't mean you can…"

Minato smiled at Kushina's words, she always said the weirdest things.

"Make sure you stay warm and bathe every day, and make sure to get plenty of sleep too. Make friends, not a lot, but a few, ones that you can really, really trust. Also, make sure you keep up with your studies and practice ninjutsu hard. Although I wasn't really good at it. Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, so if you don't do well at something, don't get all depressed. Respect your teachers and fellow students at the academy*cough*. This is important, the 3 Prohibitions of Shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. And no alcohol until your twenty. Remember, too much can damage your health, so drink in moderation. And, the opposite genders, I'm a girl, so I can only say this to Kasumi, but still eventually you'll start to be attracted to the opposite gender. You might even be attracted to each other. Remember that this world is made of men and women, so it's only natural to take an interest in opposite genders…" Kushina's speech trailed off for a moment as she realised one of the risks of a boy and girl living together, alone, without restraints, even if they were brother and sister, posed.

'_Oh sweet lord hopefully they don't start getting romantically involved with each other! But maybe that's ok, after all they are both part of the Uzumaki clan and incest doesn't really matter when it comes to bloodline clans. But still hopefully they don't start too early, what if Kasumi gets pregnant! What if… What if…' _Kushina's mind suddenly went into overdrive thinking of all the possibilities of Naruto and Kasumi's possible 'relationship'. Minato recognised this and his eyes widened as well at this thought, but he shook those… disturbing thoughts away as he motioned for Kushina to continue her speech.

"Well never mind that, it's only natural to be attracted to each other, so don't worry"

Minato raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, but decided to let her continue.

"Just try to not get hooked on bad men or women, find someone like me, oh, and be careful around Jiraiya-sensei, you know. Naruto, Kasumi, from now on you two are going to face hardship and pain, but remember to be true to yourselves, have a dream and goal. But most of all, remember, you have each other to support, help each other through your trials. There's so much, so much more I want to tell you". A tear escaped from Kushina's eye as she grieved over the time she wanted to spend with her children. "There's so much more I want to pass on to you, to teach you, to help you with your life". Kushina gasped for breath as she cried over her babies. "I want to stay with you more, to watch you grow up, to be with you… I love you both". Minato's face, previously smiling at Kushina's words, now grew sad as he watched his wife cry. Kushina, however, stopped speaking to her children, it became too painful, but she spoke to Minato.

"Minato, sorry, I used up your time as well, didn't I?"

"No, it's alright. Naruto, Kasumi, everything that I wanted to say, has already been said by your stumbling, nagging mother." He winked with these words, and Kushina smiled at his care-free attitude.

"Eight-signed seal"

This was the last whisper of Minato, 4th Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, and which gave Naruto and Kasumi a life of hardship, pain, hatred, and yet, gave a light that guided the world to peace.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Beginnings_**

Sorry it took a while to get the chapter up, took a while to finish with school and all. Hope you enjoy this one, almost 5000 words. Any reviews or comments welcome, if you like then favourite and follow! Ideas are very welcome, I'm still new at writing after all :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, _don't know why everyone does this, but why not?_

* * *

"Naruto-kun? Do you know why the villagers are glaring at us?"

A girl with long, red hair that reached her waste, with an white shirt and long black pants that clinged to her legs and stopped at her calves, with an accentuated face, and pretty blue eyes, walked alongside a blonde boy, also with blue eyes, just a deeper, stormy colour. He had 3 whiskers on both cheeks, his white shirt, with a spiral on the front, and long black pants. If their cute appearances (though apparently extremely monstrous from the villager's perspective) didn't scream twins I don't know what would.

Well, back to the question Kasumi just asked her twin brother, it pained Naruto as he was forced to lie to her once again, since that was now the 100th time she asked him for the reason why all the villagers, well, the majority of them, kept glaring at them and whispering around them like they were demons or something.

"I don't know Kasumi, but it's better to keep our heads out of these troublesome things."

However, the truth was, he knew the answer to that question, he knew all too well. He realised the answer to that question last year, after a certain incident led him to conclude that something was being kept secret from them, something very dangerous. Naruto thought back to that incident, trying to figure out how to keep Kasumi from figuring it out as long as possible.

FLASHBACK

It was their 7th birthday; Naruto was looking around the shops to see what he could get Kasumi as a present, Kasumi was at home currently, playing around the house. She had apparently forgotten, but Naruto didn't mind, it could help keep the present a surprise. As he walked around the shops, the villagers were staring at him and keeping their distance, as usual. Then he noticed a necklace with a blue crystal hanging from it, and the thing was, it wasn't fake, Naruto knew from a book he read that it was a chakra crystal, said to increase chakra potency, and also designed to be similar to the one the First Hokage owned. Naruto bought this, since it would both serve as a protective charm for Kasumi and a good luck charm, since Kasumi always wanted to be Hokage in order to gain the acceptance of the villagers, a good dream no doubt, and one Naruto would definitely support her with. It was quite expensive, it being a chakra crystal and all, but came kind of cheap for some reason, Naruto wondered why, but quickly dismissed those thoughts from his mind. He was currently focused on the necklace, now safely contained in a present box, while looking around for a cake shop.

_'She'll probably be super-happy with this'_

Naruto chuckled at the image of her delighted face, then after buying a pretty cake that had the number 7 on it, with 7 candles and had 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' on the top, walked home, now with two boxes, and a happy face, thinking about all the fun they were going to have. However, that was not to be the case.

Naruto knocked on the door, hiding the small box that held the necklace behind him while holding the large box with cake inside on front. Kasumi opened, and when seeing the box got a confused look on her face. Naruto walked in the house, it was kind of big, seeing that the two of them lived alone, but never the less it didn't really matter, no-one cared really. But he walked into the dining room, and set the box onto the dinner table with a delighted grin on his face. Kasumi followed him, still having that confused face on and finally spoke.

"Naruto-kun, what's with the box?"

As if he was at some birthday party, which he was, Naruto danced around the table until he was facing Kasumi from opposing sides. And then he took the lid off the box, making sure to do it carefully, then threw it aside and shouted so loud that you'd wonder whether he really was a 7-year old.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Shocked, Kasumi widened her eyes until they were dinner plates, and then squealed in delight.

"Yay! Happy birthday to us! Onii-chan! How about we change our wish and blow the candles?"

"Sure"

After they blew out the candles they greedily tucked into the cake. Kasumi, again was the first to speak.

"Mhm, that was really good Onii-chan!"

"Yup, and I have another surprise for you" Naruto winked at her, earning another confused expression, and then grinned mischievously. He took out the small box he had earlier hid behind his chair, and walked until he was behind Kasumi, who was looking at him questionly.

_'Hehe, Kasumi is so dumb, but never mind, I will always be by her side, and this will help protect her'_

"Close your eyes Kasumi"

"Hmm? Ummm… Well if you say so…"

Kasumi got an even more confused look as she closed her eyes and wondered what Naruto was planning.

"You can open them now"

Kasumi opened her eyes slowly; to find a string hanging around her neck, and a beautiful deep-blue crystal hanging from it.

"What is this Onii-chan?"

"Hehe, you really are dumb Kasumi"

Kasumi pouted at his words, but blushed as she looked at her present.

"That's a birthday present, from me to you. It's a protective good luck charm, to help you fulfil your dreams, it was based on the Hokages necklace you know"

Tears welled in Kasumi's eyes at her present, now the most precious thing she could ever have. Naruto noticed this and put her hand on her cheek, and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry Kasumi, this is a special day remember"

"But… But… Onii-chan, you got me this amazing gift, and I don't have anything for you"

However, before Naruto could comfort his crying sister, a transparent red liquid oozed from Kasumi's body, and then clinged to it, like some sort of cloak, Naruto winced as the stuff burnt his hand. And instinctively pulled his hand away, however that unfortunately was misunderstood by Kasumi, as tears started pouring down her cheeks. And a tail grew from the liquid, with two fox-like ears appearing on top of her head, it seems the liquid altered her face, as she became more fox-like.

_'Onii-sama doesn't like me anymore, he hates me because I didn't give him a present, I'm a burden to Onii-sama, I'm weak, he hates me now, he hates me… he hates me… WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'_

Naruto regained control of himself from the shock and fright that came from the red liquid; it seemed to excrete hate and fear.

_'Is this why the Villagers hate us? Just what do we have inside of us? What are we?'_

However, Kasumi wrenched him back to reality as the liquid formed an arm and started destroying everything around her. Naruto jumped on her, trying to restrain her from doing any more damage but Kasumi by this time had lost consciousness from the power of this red-liquid, which Naruto realised was chakra. But Naruto was thrown off by the now uncontrollable Kasumi, and was shocked as the crystal that hung from her neck glowed and a light-blue beam came out, and stretched around Kasumi, then tightening on her, restraining her o that she could no longer move. Slowly, the red chakra started receding back into her body, and Naruto fell unconscious from the shock.

END OF FLASHBACK

After the incident, when Naruto had regained consciousness, he put Kasumi into bed, and went to the library; of course the librarian at first refused him access, but decided to let him pass after she was convinced that Naruto wouldn't destroy anything. He was surprised he didn't go berserk, since after an hour of research, what he had found had cut a wound in his heart, as he had realised just what they were, who gave them a life of hardship, and what was inside them. The sound of loud crying could be heard through the entire library, which was quite big, but it was heard since it was so silent (it was a library, so don't ask why it was silent). A few people gathered at the entrance of the room Naruto was in, only to find the 7-year old sobbing deeply over the truth he had just discovered. They were saddened at this sight, even if in their eyes he was a monster he still was a 7-year old, and what adult wouldn't be stabbed in the heart at this sight? As for the truth he discovered, it was this: Inside of Naruto and Kasumi were the two halves of the Nine-tailed demon fox, which had attacked the village 7 years ago, the demon had been cut into 3 by the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and two parts had been sealed into Naruto and Kasumi, namely its Yin and Yang chakra respectively. And its soul had been sealed into Minato himself, and took it with him to death. However, apparently the chakra had a form of instinct left, although not much will, since the fox still moved even with its soul sealed. Naruto realised this was true with Kasumi's attitude that came with the Demon Cloak that covered her (that is what Naruto now called the red chakra that covered Kasumi's body). So The Village Hidden in the Leaves hated Naruto and Kasumi because of the damned Nine-tailed Demon Fox that they housed. They hated the siblings because they were Jinchūriki. Those that were the vessels for the Tailed Beasts, although Naruto was sure that there were other demons sealed in humans.

Back in the present, Kasumi pouted as she saw Naruto lie through his teeth, she was his sister, and it was only natural that she knew when he was lying or not. However, being siblings or even twins for that matter didn't let you read their mind. _'Onii-chans always lying to me when I ask him that question, doesn't he trust me? I'm not going to cry or anything. I'm part of the Uzumaki clan for goodness' sake, the most feared clan that was once part of Uzushiogakure_ (the Village Hidden in Eddies, they had been destroyed in the 3rd Great Shinobi War because their clan, the Uzumaki had been feared because of their prowess at fuinjutsu, large amounts of chakra or chakra reserves and powerful vitality, although Kasumi conveniently forgets the fact that the Uzumaki clan was practically wiped out of existence, with their survivors scattering for the moment)_! Don't we have some Kekkei Genkai _(bloodline limits that are passed down descendants of the ninja clans, it's a technique the descendants can use instinctually) _that can let me read minds? Then I command you, LET ME READ HIS MIND!_ (If you've wondered about Kasumi's frequent change from calling Naruto 'Naruto-kun' to 'Onii-chan' to 'Onii-sama' it's because in her different moods she sometimes shows her more submissive attitude to Naruto, especially in private or when she's depressed or extremely happy or something). Well after a couple minutes of making puppy dog eyes at him she realised that even though it worked to make people get pity on you it didn't let you read minds. And Kasumi reluctantly decided to let it slide… for now. As they walked down the path, they finally reached their destination, the training grounds. It was deserted as always, so when Naruto decided after the incident that the twins should start training early (in order to control the Kyūbi, he picked this spot as the perfect training area. Kasumi of course said that they should start training at the same time as the other academy students, but with some persuasion, like how if she wanted to become Hokage she should become stronger as soon as possible and the like, Kasumi decided to follow her Onii-chans words. Once they got there Naruto started off training Kasumi and himself in Taijutsu (hand-to-hand combat). Of course, due to their small statures, as they were only 8, they ended up beating up each other in 2 minutes. Next, they went to ninjutsu, Naruto and Kasumi started practicing various ninjutsu. After endless hours of training, the now beat-up Naruto and Kasumi reflected on the past year, normally, they should already have joined the academy, but Naruto decided they should join when they were 8. So they could personally train, as Naruto thought that was best since they were Jinchūriki.

FLASHBACK (WARNING: MAY CONTAIN BORING EDUCATIONAL STUFF ABOUT CHAKRA)

"Onii-chan, where are we going?"

"We're going to a deserted training area"

"Why?"

Naruto chuckled at Kasumi's question, earning a pout in return from her.

"Why do you think Kasumi?"

"To… ummm… have a picnic?"

Naruto burst out laughing at Kasumi, and nearly started rolling on the ground. But Kasumi glared at him, radiating a dark aura. This of course scared the lights out of Naruto, as this meant he was well on his way to death if he didn't do something.

"Uhhh… ummm… I was joking around with you, we are going to the training area to train of course"

Kasumi was stood there with her mouth gaping open, they were going to _train_? They didn't have any jutsu scrolls, or any scrolls for that matter, no one to teach them anything, and they were going to _train?_ That sounded more idealistic than her, and she was practically the definition of idealistic.

However, as if reading her thoughts, Naruto reasoned with her, well not exactly reasoned, but showed her how they were going to train. He took out a scroll and, opened it. Inside was a giant kanji, surrounded by a circle and then some smaller lines of kanji written so that they were spreading out from the said circle. Carefully he placed the scroll on the ground, which was followed by Kasumi's questioning eyes, and placed a hand on the big kanji. After applying a small amount of chakra and taking off his hand, 3 other scrolls as well as a dozen pieces of what looked to be small pieces of white paper appeared on top of it. Kasumi realised that they were going to use those 3 scrolls for training and a wide grin appeared on her face. She didn't have a care in the world about how Naruto got them, she is so simple-minded that way. But back to topic… they started with Taijutsu, since they needed to do exercise before going on to chakra stuff. Naruto explained that they'll start with the techniques from this scroll, and as they got better they'll pick up their own style. This lasted 6 months, which was pretty much beating either themselves up, or each other up. After the Taijutsu, they went on to ninjutsu.

"Ok, Kasumi, after those 6 months of ummm… _learning_ Taijutsu, it's time to move on to ninjutsu"

Kasumi squealed in delight at the prospect of learning some awesome jutsu _'With this training, I'll become Hokage in no time! And then everyone will recognise us as the two most powerful ninja in the village! WE ARE SO AWESOME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_ Naruto, noticing Kasumi had once again spaced off, probably thinking about becoming Hokage again, coughed to get her attention. Once he saw that she was going to hang on to his every word, decided to continue speaking.

"First, we shall start off with chakra exercises!"

Kasumi fell on the ground with his words. Naruto grinned mischievously at this sight, as he knew she was thinking that she was going to learn some all-powerful jutsu of mass-destruction.

"Onii-chan! Why do we have to do chakra exercises when we could be practicing awesome jutsu?!"

"Because you can't _use_ awesome jutsu if you can't _control_ and meld your chakra properly. With this training if you do good enough you'll be performing amazing jutsu in no time" He winked at Kasumi, earning a delighted smile from Kasumi, as well as an equally enthusiastic shout of "Let's do this thing! I don't want to wait any longer-_dattebayo _(ya know)!"

Naruto smirked at Kasumi's use of her catchphrase, she always used it when she was excited or frustrated. He took out a scroll, then after taking a quick read-through, got a couple leaves from a nearby tree. Seeing Kasumi's questioning look, he quickly explained what they were going to do.

"We're going to stick these leaves onto our foreheads using chakra, this helps not only in exercising chakra control but mental concentration as well. Only the people who work hard at concentration can become excellent shinobi."

"OK! Let's start now!"

"Sure, here's your leaf, just stick it to your forehead, and remember to focus just the right amount of chakra into it"

"Yup"

After that they continued for several hours trying to stick a leaf to their forehead. They eventually managed to do it, since it was the simplest exercise out there, but even then several hours was still a long time.

_'__Probably due to the large chakra reserves granted by the Uzumaki heritage and the Kyūbi's chakra straining and stretching Kasumi and my chakra coils.'_

Naruto shuffled these observations away for the moment and then checked the scrolls for the next training method.

After a few weeks of tree climbing (more like tree walking, Naruto and Kasumi had to apply chakra to the tree and run up it to the top so they could stick to it and defy gravity til they could walk and stand), and water walking_._ Finally they could go on to the good stuff.

"Ok Onii-chan! It's time we get to the best part! JUTSU!"

Naruto smiled at his sister's attitude, they were pretty good at chakra control now, although they were only mid-chunin levels at best (chakra control-wise, in terms of chakra reserves they are mid-jonin level), and they still could perform adequate Taijutsu at high-genin levels. So Naruto understood his sisters eagerness to learn powerful jutsu, she had been waiting ever-so-patiently for this moment, and so did he, Naruto loved learning jutsu as well. So, in preparation for this moment, he decided to approach the Hokage and ask for the Shadow Clone technique. The old man of course refused at first, saying that they shouldn't use a forbidden jutsu. But with extra persuasion, and some really goo reasons, the Hokage finally let him possess the jutsu scroll, but he had to return it once they learnt the jutsu. After letting her jump in joy for a few minutes, he decided to take out the scroll. After finally calming Kasumi down, he set it down, and they looked over it. It took them another several hours, but they got the hand of it, even if it was a supposedly extremely chakra-intensive jutsu, they had high chakra reserves, and so they could use it as much as they pleased.

"Okay, Kasumi, now that we've learnt the Shadow Clone jutsu, we'll create a hundred shadow clones and set them to do the chakra exercises, you see, when a shadow clone is dispelled, the clones created memories from the time it was created onwards is transferred to the original, so, when your clones are dispelled you'll get better at chakra control and receive weeks' worth of experience. Once we've done that, we'll start with the substitution and then the transformation jutsus. The seals for the substitution are Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog and Snake. We'll create another hundred shadow clones to do that. Don't stop training with the substitution until you can use it without hand seals. Of course I'll be doing the same training as well"

Kasumi and Naruto then performed the above chores and then moved on to the transformation. Naruto quickly started another lesson on the transformation.

"I'll show you the seals for the transformation jutsu. Look carefully, the seals are Dog, Boar, and Ram. Again, practice this with another hundred shadow clones until you can use only one hand seal to do it. You don't need to completely master it. And now comes the good stuff"

Kasumi beamed with delight and then gained a confused look when Naruto handed her a piece of paper. It was pure white, and was a rectangle-shape, like a brochure except completely blank and only having one-third of its size. In order to clear up her confusion, Naruto again told her what the purpose was, again having learnt this from the Hokage and library.

"This is chakra paper, meant to check your elemental affinities, which is the chakra nature you are most suited to, just channel chakra through it and the effects will show what affinity you have"

At that Kasumi channelled chakra through it, and to her surprise the paper practically melted, completely turning into water, then that blob of water split into 3 while falling. Naruto nodded at this with understanding and a bit of shock.

"It seems that you're main chakra affinity is water, and pretty good at it too, not surprising since our clan's main affinity is water. And then you have a pretty good affinity with wind too. I'm impressed, only jonin so far have been able to develop two affinities for chakra, and even less affinities as strong as yours."  
Kasumi blushed at his praise; she always loved making her precious big brother proud. Naruto not for the first time raised an eyebrow at the sight. He always wondered why Kasumi always did that when he praised her, it wasn't like he never complimented her. But before he could ponder some more Kasumi's expectant gaze was getting a little impatient, so he decided to start with channelling chakra into the paper. To Kasumi's awe the paper was literally shredded into a thousand pieces, and then turned a golden yellow. Naruto was equally confused as he knew that this meant he had a super-strong wind affinity, he didn't know what the paper turning golden yellow meant. But that could wait for later, right now he needed to focus on his and Kasumi's main affinities, mysteries come later.

"Ok Kasumi it's time to help you master water, I'll be doing wind exercises first since it's my main affinity, but first we'll start with you.

FLASHBACK END

Kasumi had a god-like mastery of water now, probably eve better than the second Hokage. Naruto as well had a great mastery over wind, although not as good as Kasumi, he still was great. Kasumi also had mastered wind, even if it took her a while. The down side is that Naruto never knew what the glowing paper effect meant, he didn't know any element that had an effect like that, and neither did the Hokage. He was quite shocked to hear of an effect like this when Naruto had told him, and said that he would try and research the effect, and tell him when he found anything about it. Naruto knew he was hiding something but decided that the Hokage would tell him when the time came. Well either way they had both become excellent Shinobi. And Naruto was proud of his and Kasumi's progress, Kasumi's especially, over the time they spent together they had gotten even closer, no-one saw one without the other, and adults were starting to find them even cute, but quickly berating themselves for thinking that way about the demons. Some even thought that they were a little _too_ close for comfort, even thinking that they were practically hovering over each other. Well it was true, and the point was proven even further when an 18 year old tried to pull a punch on Kasumi he was responded by a severe beating by Naruto, he was hospitalised and couldn't come out for another 8 months, no-one ever attacked her since. And today was going to be fun, since they were going to start at the academy tomorrow, and they decided to play around a bit after training. After a quick wash from Kasumi, who covered them both in a giant bubble, (I did say she had god-like mastery of water, by infusing it with chakra and then manipulating it, like Gaara's sand in canon) soaking up all the dirt and grass that had gotten on them from the harsh training, they looked as good as new. Next it was time to go home, they had to get early sleep since they were going to start academy soon. Naruto would pose as dead-last while Kasumi would be the best academic student. The day at the academy was a long one.

Kasumi tried to ignore the stares the other Academy students were giving her and Naruto. However, they started to back away from the killing intent she was giving them for daring to mock her brother. As they made their way to their seats their teacher came in, he was an average-sized twenty-three year old.

"Good morning class, starting from today you are all going to train in order to be the next generation of ninja for the Village hidden in the Leaves. Congratulations."

At that the academy students started bursting out into conversations until Iruka shushed them. Then Iruka started on showing the students their schedules; which consisted of Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu classes, then History, Maths, Science, and Geography. That was basically it, with breaks in between Genjutsu and History and Science and Geography. The day was pretty much introductions to the subjects, with students making friends with each other in breaks. The only kid who didn't get any friends by the end of the day was Naruto because their parent's attitude towards the Jinchūriki had influenced the other students to reject them as well. Well mainly because he was cold to everyone besides his sister, to the detriment of Kasumi since she was openly friendly to others and had made plenty of friends, since she was a beauty. Eventually Naruto started to open up more, and people started seeing him as a smart and friendly boy. Although he was relatively cold to adults, he still would talk to them from time to time. However, he always pretended to be bad at everything, and Kasumi was the top student in the class. There was this boy named Sasuke Uchiha, who although was friendly and open at first, suddenly turned emo and cold, thinking of Kasumi as a rival, and that Naruto didn't deserve to be her brother. He rejected all Kasumi's attempts to befriend him, since she sympathised when he was left all alone when his older brother Itachi murdered his whole clan besides him, and he said it was only out of pity. Sasuke slowly opened up, even starting to actually respond to Kasumi, although it took her the whole 6 years. Then came graduation, everyone passed with flying colours, except Kasumi, who didn't realise that she could of used shadow clones instead of normal clones, who became depressed, even when Naruto tried to comfort her, because she wouldn't be able to be with her brother. Naruto heard a few whispers about Kasumi, stating that she would be trouble if she actually graduated anyway, his face distorted in anger, and he decided to teach those potential genin a lesson.

"Kasumi, I'll be back in a second, just need to check something, and don't worry, even if we're not on the same team, know that I'll always care for out." Naruto said this comfortingly, and Kasumi brightened up a bit, with a bit of a blush. Naruto left, and Kasumi decided from then on to be the best sister she could be for Naruto, and one way for that was to become a genin, no matter what. Then a grey-haired young man, same age as Iruka came and tried to reassure her.

"Mizuki-sensei, but how can I be a good sister for Naruto if I don't become genin now?"

The man known as Mizuki then assumed a thoughtful face, and slapped his fist on his hand as if an idea suddenly came.

"I have an idea, Kasumi, come with me"

At that Kasumi left with him, face delighted at the prospect of becoming genin, and then being able to help her brother like the sister she should be, as well as being one step closer to her dream of Hokage. However, something entirely different would occur.

* * *

Again, reviews are welcome, and if I had to request specifically its on how Kasumi finds out about her Jinchuriki burden. I'm planning on that after all in the next chapter. I'm going to make Sasuke a little more optimistic, due to Kasumi's cheery attitude. Any ideas are welcome. If you don't like Kasumi's frequent change from Naruto-kun, Onii-chan and Onii-sama, let me know and I'll fix it. Favourite and Follow!


	3. Chapter 2

Ready for the next chaoter guys! This chapter isn't really a work of art, just wanted to get things moving, for teams, I'm open for suggestions. PM me or write a review, constructive criticism is always welcome. I thank the people who have followed and favourited my story.

**Note: I OWN NARUTO!**

Hehe... didn't expect that one coming at you now did yah?

Although I really wish I did...

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Naruto *cries*

Enjoy the show!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Burdens and Bonds**

Kasumi was currently following Mizuki towards a private area where no-one was around, Kasumi was confused about this but when she asked all he said was _'Because this method is a secret'_. Either way Kasumi thought this would help her become a genin, and was desperate enough to ignore how suspicious it sounded.

"Okay, here we are" Mizuki led them to an abandoned shack, in the middle of a forest, at midnight. And yet none of this was suspicious to Kasumi, who was completely focused on Mizuki.

"Sensei? What are we doing here?"

"Now I will tell you what you have to do in order to become genin"

"Hai Sensei!"

Near the Hokage tower

Kasumi decided to put her training with her brother to good use. In training Naruto made sure that she had a flexible mind, able to work with any situation, and also taught her to be patient and observant, even though that was a rare case and only when she was serious in a matter, which was even rarer. After a few minutes of observing the ANBU patrolling the tower, she frowned slightly, the ANBU patrols were rookies. Either the ANBU wasn't what it was cut out to be or they were overconfident, either way they would deeply regret it now. Kasumi chuckled evilly. This test was going to be a piece of cake.

Naruto and Kasumi's apartment

The twin's apartment is the standard apartment, nothing special if you didn't count the fact that Naruto's bedroom was littered with seals, Naruto was already at an average level in fuinjutsu, and for his age that was pretty good. However, currently he wasn't working on that at the moment, he was getting increasingly worried, Kasumi hadn't come back yet, and even though he had cheered her up a little, she had gone somewhere alone. He was getting a bad feeling, and decided to tell the Old Man Hokage about it.

Hokage tower

Kasumi had easily infiltrated the tower, and was now working her way towards the middle of it. The ANBU patrols really were rookies, she jumped over them and they didn't even flinch.

It was weird test, what kind of test made you steal a scroll from the Hokage Tower? However she shuffled these thoughts aside when she saw the scroll she needed: The Scroll of Sealing, since it was a sealing scroll (well that was the name suggested) she thought Naruto might like it and ruffle her hair a bit. She giggled at the future praise he would give her when she told him all about her amazing adventure, and then took the scroll with glee, not noticing the spiral marks on the wooden ends of the scroll. Neither did she realise how much danger she was in, nor that had she waited a bit longer she would have run into her brother.

**With Naruto**

He was just walking through the Hokage tower when I noticed someone running, but since Naruto didn't notice the person as he/she blurred past, with a little tint of red, he shrugged the thought out, though he thought that I just missed something _really_important. Naruto walked to the Hokage's office, and told the secretary, who glared at him, that he would like to see the Hokage, she begrudgingly let him past, hoping that the demon would die someday.

As Naruto walked in he closed the door behind him, and talked with the Old Man Hokage in a formal tone, which was unusual for Naruto and tipped the Old man that something was wrong.

"Greetings Hokage-sama, I would like to speak with you. Something worries me, and it may involve my sister"

Now Hiruzen (the Hokage) was really worried, if something happened to Naruto's sister the man would never forgive himself, and Naruto would never forgive the Leaf Village as well.

"I see, and what makes you worry so much?"

"Not only Kasumi hasn't come home yet, as she was really upset at her failing the graduation exams, but she left with Mizuki, who not only has suddenly changed from glaring teacher to super-nice uncle in the past few days."

"I see, that is very unusual"

The Hokage was just about to speak some more when a chunin broke in and just added to the growing worry of the Hokage and brother to Kasumi.

"Hokage-sama! The _forbidden_ scroll of sealing has been stolen!"

Naruto and Hiruzen shouted simultaneously, slightly scaring the chunin.

"WHAT!"

Naruto immediately looked at the now serious Hokage and with a nod from the Old man, ran out the door past the chunin, and then remembered the blurring person he saw run past.

'_Crap! That was Kasumi! Now that I think about it, she probably went to… THE FOREST!'_

Naruto dashed toward that direction hoping that she didn't get into serious trouble, as a feeling of dread welled up inside him.

Meanwhile, at the forest, a certain girl was staring at a big scroll as she pondered over the list of contents.

'_Now, what should I learn?'_

The girl, who in fact was Kasumi, decided to look through the contents, Mizuki-sensei told her that if she could learn any jutsu from the scroll he would pass her and she would become a genin. She then looked and saw the Taijuu-Kage Bunshin and her eyes widened when she thought of the amount of shadow clones she would be able to produce. However, she knew that she could just pump more chakra into the technique and she would be able to produce huge amounts, her current limit was 200, and she knew that as she grew that limit would increase. So she went on to the next one. Her eyes widened as she saw the Edo-Tensei.

'_Summoning the dead to fight as puppets, that's just sick, better copy the scroll, if anyone uses one of these jutsu against us, it's best to figure out their weaknesses, I am so smart, Naruto-kun would be proud!'_

Giggling a bit, Kasumi took out few blank scrolls and started copying jutsu onto the scroll. A couple hours later Mizuki entered, with an evil grin on his face.

"So Kasumi, have you learnt a jutsu yet?"

Kasumi grinned, knowing that she just had to perform a shadow clone. However, she narrowed her eyes in confusion at Mizuki's next words.

"Good, now hand over the scroll so we can return it"

"Actually sensei, can my brother have a look at it? He might be interested in its jutsu."

"Unfortunately Kasumi, that cannot happen, you see…"

Mizuki was cut short by an average height blonde boy with blue eyes jumping in front of Kasumi as if to protect her.

"That's enough out of you Mizuki-_sensei_"

Naruto spat at Mizuki, with an edge of sarcasm when mentioning sensei to show Mizuki that he wasn't fooled by his little act.

Mizuki scowled at Naruto. Who had ruined his plans, but that didn't matter, now that the two were alone with him he could kill off the demons now.

However Mizuki's evil schemes were interrupted by another unwelcome guest.

"Mizuki! What do you think you're doing?"

"Iruka, what are you doing, you should be thanking me, not protecting _them_" Mizuki spat, with as much hatred as he could muster.

"I am protecting my students! You were trying to deceive Kasumi weren't you?!"

"Why would I do that?"

Mizuki played innocent, while Kasumi was confused, what were her brother and sensei doing here? What was going on?

"Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei, what's going on? I was just doing the secret test you know"

Naruto turned to look at Kasumi, who was confused, then realisation dawned on him, and then an unspeakable anger at Mizuki, who had lied to, deceived _his _sister. He spoke in a calm and cold voice, frightening Kasumi, when he was like this he was very angry, she shuddered when she remembered the first time she saw him like this.

"Kasumi, what did Mizuki say?"

"U-uhh, uhh, h-he said th-that I would become genin when I-I learnt a jutsu from the scroll of sealing."

Now Naruto was really angry as he realised Mizuki's plot, but he asked him anyway, in order to confirm it.

"Mizuki, what were you planning to do? Stealing the scroll is obvious, but why?"

Mizuki paled a bit in front of the amount of Killer Intent (KI) he was releasing at him, even Iruka and Kasumi shuffled back a bit, even though it wasn't targeted at them. However Mizuki gave himself a little confidence when he realised that he was just facing a little kid, even if he was a demon, he was chunin and the kid a genin. He decided to play along to scare him a little bit.

"Hmph, I was just giving the scroll of sealing to _Orochmaru-sama_ and then kill the two of you!"

Naruto sighed, knowing now who he was working for, decided to go for the kill, traitors deserve to die, but the old man might need him for information.

"Very well, now, you pay for your crimes _traitor_" Naruto spat back, infuriating Mizuki in the process and causing him to charge forward, only to reveal that what he had supposedly hit was a shadow clone.

"Shadow clones? So that was what you pulled off in the exam, you little cheating _demon_" Mizuki said this hopefully to catch Naruto off guard with the word demon, but was only responded to with a sigh.

Mizuki was now seething with anger and charged at Naruto throwing punches and kicks rapidly, hoping to get Naruto with a strike. But Naruto slipped in and out, and then punched his stomach, sending Mizuki flying into a tree trunk.

"Mizuki you are a sorry excuse for a chunin, I can't believe they let you teach academy students."

Mizuki roared and charged at Naruto before he was knocked unconscious by a shadow clone with a swift chop to the back of the neck.

Iruka and Kasumi just stared at him wide-eyed, then cheered for Naruto as he picked Mizuki up and dragged him towards them. However Kasumi quickly shut up when she realised Naruto was staring at her with anger, but most prominently worry, and went wide-eyed and invented a new shade of red when Naruto suddenly bent down and hugged her, a tear streaking down his face.

"Kasumi, do you have any idea how worried I was, you never came home, I went to the Hokage, but even he didn't know, then I found you and Mizuki, and I-I thought you were…"

Naruto trailed off as Kasumi pulled back and tilted his face towards hers.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, you know I'm strong, you don't have to worry, besides I feel happy that you care, always know that I'm your sister, can't let you get too far from me. Our bond as siblings will always make sure of that"

Naruto smiled at the sister before him, she always had a way to make him smile, Iruka wiped a tear from his eye, and he was watching the entire thing after all. However the moment was ruined when Kasumi asked a question that Naruto feared would never come out of her mouth.

"By the way Naruto-kun, what did Mizuki mean when he called you a demon? It sounds like it was the reason everyone hates us"

Iruka and Naruto's eyes widened and became the size of golf balls and they quickly looked at each other, the villagers knew that Naruto knew about his status of being a Jinchūriki, so they targeted him, they weren't cruel enough to force it on a young girl, although some of them were.

Kasumi didn't miss the look of sadness, loneliness, and hesitation in her brother's eyes, they were twins for a reason.

"Naruto-kun what are you hiding from me?"

Naruto was hurt by that question and Iruka or Kasumi didn't miss it, so Kasumi quickly tried to reassure him that it wasn't that she didn't trust him anymore. When they finally succeeded, Naruto proceeded to tell her about her status, and the reason everyone hated her.

Kasumi started crying over the fact that she had never ben with her brother when he was targeted, and accused him of being overprotective, which was kind of true. Kasumi was quickly reassured that she had no needed to worry. And they went home; Iruka took Mizuki to the Hokage, inwardly pleased about how the twins had turned out.

When he reported to the Hokage, he was pleased as well with how the events turned out. And then he called ANBU to take Mizuki to interrogation.

He decided to go over the paperwork, and realised that teams needed to be assigned.

'_At this rate I'm going to die of headaches'_

Naruto and Kasumi's apartment

Kasumi and Naruto were watching TV, with Kasumi's head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's arm around Kasumi, an hour later, Kasumi fell asleep, and Naruto turned off the TV and carried Kasumi bridal-style to her bed. As he pulled the blanket over her, he kissed her forehead and whispered something into her ear that made Kasumi blush.

"Goodnight, my sweet princess, I love you"

* * *

So, like the chapter? Personally I think I could of done a bit better but I hit a mental block and couldn't think of anything. And I still am open to suggestions, like mentioned before. Look forward to the next chapter and see you later!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to publish, but now I'm on holidays I'll be sure to update more frequently...! Hopefully. But anyways thanks to the few of you have reviewed, they're much appreciated!

**Review Replies:**

**Generation Zero:** Yes I will be adding more OCs, however only those that are necessary and actually make an impact on the storyline, as for pairing, I have made a couple plans but that will wait for a later time.

**HjLostDreams:** Your suggesstion was very much appreciated, I was struggling with whether I should put Kakashi on their team with the OC I planned in mind or Anko because of her personality, which will fit very much for the complex personality that Naruto has as you will soon see. Read the chapter to find the team.

**Chapter 3: A new friend, a child clan**

Currently the class of recently-graduated academy students were staring confusedly at a certain red-head who was wearing the Konoha hitaete tied around her upper left arm. But this was to be expected, as she was supposed to have failed the exams. She started to sweat a bit at the intense pressure she was being put under, but sighed inwardly when Iruka came in the classroom and got everyone to sit down and be quiet.

"Okay everyone, now firstly I would like to congratulate you all on passing the exams…"

A couple of the new genin stared at Kasumi a bit but quickly payed attention to the rest of Iruka's boring lecture (in Kasumi's and a couple other's opinion) about how they had the potential to become great ninja, something which the emo, brooding kid with a gigantic ego of the class – Sasuke Uchiha – swelled at, and also about the will of fire and all that. Then he started introducing the teams. The genin started perking up at that and listened attentively, Naruto was pretending to sleep but always kept attention, something Iruka realised when he threw an eraser at him for not 'listening' when Naruto swiftly caught it and threw it back at Iruka who dodged it with shock written on his face, as well as the rest of the class, because Naruto had done all of this without even lifting his head.

"So here are the following team match-ups, remember, teams are balanced according to the overall results, so no complaining."

The genin collectively hoped that they didn't get Naruto on their team, but Kasumi smirked at how wrong they were about his abilities. Naruto had intentionally did crap so that he and Kasumi got on the same team, while Kasumi just did her best at everything. Sasuke just humph-ed.

'_I better not get any weaklings like Naruto, hmmm maybe Kasumi would do, and she's a strong kunoichi, not that I'd admit it, plus she's quite a looker, perfect breeding stock. Now, in order to kill Itachi…'_

While Sasuke was busy thinking of a hundred ways to kill Itachi Kasumi was also thinking about her potential 3rd teammate.

'_Better not hold us back; I want a strong ninja, and someone who accepts us for who we are once he/she learns the truth. And if we get a girl, she better not flirt with __**my**__ big brother.'_

Her musings were interrupted by Iruka.

"KASUMI! Pay attention, now for Team 7: Kasumi Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki…"

Kasumi and Naruto both silently partied in their minds, much to the frustration of the Kyūbi inside them.

"**Kit you better SUT UP NOW OR I'LL GIVE YOU HEADACHES FOR THE WEEK!"**

Naruto winced from the Bijuu inside him, Kasumi hadn't gotten in contact with the Kyūbi yet so she didn't have anyone reprimand her for being 'noisy'. Naruto remembered the first time he met the Kyūbi; it was a very weird experience…

FLASHBACK

A 7-year old Naruto was currently running desperately for his life from a rogue ninja who wanted to take him out in order kill the Demon brat. He managed to get away for now, all that running from other ninja who wanted to take him and his Taijutsu training paid off. His favourite clothes were in tatters, but he could worry about that later. He needed to see the Hokage, and fast before the ninja targets Kasumi. But that was not to be the case as the pursuer was on his tail once again, when he thought about tails something came up to his mind. Hoping this didn't destroy the village, he found a good hiding place, a war shelter used in one of the wars. And meditated hoping he could connect to his inner Bijuu. His hopes were well-placed, when he ended up in a sewer, and a giant fox behind a cage that had a piece of paper with the Kanji for 'Seal' on it sticking the doors together.

"Yo Kyūbi"

Said fox opened his eye, curiosity shown in it.

"**You get to meet the most powerful of the bijuu, an immortal demon fox, probably the guy who killed your parents, gave you the crappiest life you could ever imagine, and you say 'Yo'? You are one weird kid."**

Naruto smirked at that comment, and shrugged, this conversation was amusing to say the least. "You're behind bars, as much as you would _love_ for me to totally fear you, for some reason I'm getting the feeling that there's more to the Kyūbi attack than meets the eye"

"…**!?" **The demon fox's eyes widened in shock at seeing how fast the boy had grasped things, then smirked and chuckled. _**'Perhaps this kit can entertain me somewhat; his chakra feels familiar, almost akin to that of… Wait, he is the son of her… Makes sense, this vessel is very interesting'**_

Meanwhile Naruto was smirking victoriously. "I was right was I? But never mind that, is it alright if you give me a little boost, just enough to heal me and give me enough energy to make it to Hokage-sama. We can talk a little bit later. Don't want your vessel to die don't you?"

"**Humph, smart-ass, fine, I'll give you a boost; I'm looking forward to our little chat in the soon future"**

Naruto faded back into real life as he suddenly felt amazing, but he had time to examine himself later, right now he had a job to do.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto had successfully gotten to the Hokage tower, the rogue ninja was dealt with, and he managed to get into a give-or-take relationship with the Kyūbi, either way it was a very beneficial experience, he hasn't started training with the Kyūbi's chakra, since he'll start training with it once he becomes a genin.

Naruto was quickly brought back to reality by the next name on his team; he thought it was going to be the Uchiha…

"And… Kokitsuki Kokijū! Come in."

The confusion on Iruka's face was not missed, and the class then burst into conversation about whom the mysterious Kokitsuki Kokijū came from and why he was graduating when he never was a part of the academy. They were quickly silenced by said person walking into the classroom with the grace of a noble, and ferocity of the beast, whenever he looked at someone; they shrank back from the intensity of his gaze. His storm-blue eyes not helping a bit. The girls especially blushed when he looked at them. Even Sasuke was interested in the newcomer, previous envy at hearing someone graduate without entering the academy gone, curiosity taking place. He and Naruto could feel nothing but purity from the boy, since they both experienced hatred, they became attuned to it, Sasuke a source, Naruto a target. At the same time, his eyes showed something that they realised he must have experienced horrors not supposed to be experienced by a child. His Dark-red spiky hair just added to the natural ferocity he seemed to excruciate, and his tall and sturdy frame gave off even more of his contradictory aura. The guy was a walking contradiction. He also wore a black short-sleeved top, long black pants and dark-brown Shinobi sandals. He wore the Konoha hitaete on his forehead

"Hello, as stated, my name is Kokitsuki Kokijū, 13 years old, heir to the Kokijū clan, and future Shinobi of the leaf, it will be a pleasure to work with you in the future."

The class burst into even more conversation, another heir to the clan? They all thought about what his Kekkei Genkai might be, and how powerful he was, was he a genius like Sasuke? Was he bluffing? What kind of clan was the Kokijū? Various questions buzzed in the class until Iruka, who had been completely forgotten, used his Big-Headed Jutsu and got everyone to shut up.

Kokitsuki decided to continue his introduction by answering a few of their questions.

"As you all are probably wondering about how I was able to graduate without entering the academy, I was granted permission to go on a training journey with supervision, as the academy wouldn't have the training regimen of my clan, I journeyed to my clan's home, and retrieved the scrolls that remained. My clan was destroyed in the 3rd Shinobi war, so that is what I mean by 'remained'."

Sasuke saw a flaw in his story, so decided to speak up to the shock of the class.

"Then how are you alive? You must have a parent or two from the clan in order to be born, so therefore your clan wasn't completely destroyed was it?"

Kokitsuki smirked at his reasoning. "Yes, you are correct Mr. Uchiha, my parents were the only survivors of my clan, since they were teens at the time, as they were already in a relationship they were chosen to be the ones to be safeguarded and ensure the survival of my clan, however, my parents died at the hands of rouge ninja protecting me"

Neither Naruto, Kasumi nor Sasuke missed the sorrow, regret and anger when he mentioned his parent's death. But that was gone so quick they thought it was just their imagination, but Sasuke was satisfied and felt a little bit empathetic, having experienced the same thing. But he asked one more question.

"How did you figure out I was an Uchiha, and don't mention the eyes, just because I'm the only clan in Konoha that has them, doesn't mean we're the only ones in the world that do."

"Simple, I've seen your clan before when I was younger and from the storied I've heard. You give of a sense of pride and superiority over others, but it doesn't originate from yourself, so I figured you belonged to a powerful clan, the eyes and jet-black hair just confirmed my suspicion."

Sasuke, smirked, satisfied with the answer, and then went back to his not-caring attitude as he wasn't going to be in his team.

The majority of the girls in the class started fawning over Sasuke's 'coolness' and Kokitsuki raised an eyebrow at their antics, leading a few to blush under his gaze. Iruka shut everyone up again and motioned the Kokijū heir to a seat next to Naruto as they were to be a team.

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame."

The above mentioned team had various reactions.

Kiba whooped for joy at being paired with Hinata, everyone knew that he had a crush on Hinata for some god-forsaken reason, Naruto was just glad that he didn't have a crush on Sakura, if not for Kasumi Kami knows what he would have been.

Hinata twiddled her fingers, but inside she was sad, not only was she not paired with Naruto, she just _had_ to be paired with Kiba. She decided she could live with it; Naruto would be disappointed in her if she whined over a little thing like their teams.

Shino just sat there, no response whatsoever, Kasumi sometimes wondered if he was even alive behind all that clothing.

"Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chōji Akimichi"

Ino pouted at not being able to be with Sasuke, Chōji lit up at being able to be with Shikamaru, and said person just sighed, muttered 'Troublesome' and then went back to sleep. Ino became even more depressed at seeing her teammates.

'_Just great, I get the lazy guy and the fat one, not that I'd say it out loud, he'd kill me'_

"Team 11 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Yunitsu Uzuki"

Sasuke just humph-ed once again, but was fuming inside on getting an ignorant fan girl who could never be a kunoichi. At least he got Yunitsu, she was the younger sister of Yugao Suzuki, and much like her elder sister, was a prodigy with kenjutsu. Even Sasuke would admit that she was better at him in that area, but _only_ that area.

Sakura yelped with joy, and stuck her tongue at Ino who was also fuming at the fact that the big-forehead Sakura was getting the chance to be with Sasuke.

'_CHA-NARA! LOVE CONQUERS ALL!'_

Yunitsu sighed, not only did she get the overly-arrogant Sasuke but the annoying loud-mouth Sakura as well, the future wasn't so bright for her. She at least wanted to be with Naruto, she knew that he was holding back on everything in order to be with his sister, and she knew that that meant Naruto was really strong, and didn't let it go to his head. A true ninja used deception as the main tool, and Naruto was using it to its fullest.

"So good luck and your senseis will be here in two hours, so I suggest you get to know your teammates and then come back in two hours."

At that Iruka walked out of the classroom and the majority of the teams besides team 7 followed a while after. After waiting in silence for a few minutes Kasumi burst the bubble.

"GAH! I can't take this anymore… how about we introduce ourselves first? I'm really bored…"

Naruto smirked at Kasumi and then nodded, Kokitsuki raised an eyebrow, he seemed to be doing that a lot, but then again the class is full of weird people.

"OK, I'll start my names Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 12 years old, and I like ramen, my sister, and friends. I dislike traitors, backstabbers, and those who can't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll, what's the matter Kokijū-san?"

Naruto and Kasumi both noticed the shock that registered in Kokitsuki's face, looked at him confusedly. Kokitsuki quickly schooled himself.

"Uzumaki-sans, well, if you are really from the Uzumaki clan?"

After receiving a quick nod from Naruto and Kasumi, and after giving a questioning look to Naruto, who quickly explained that they were half-Uzumaki, Kokitsuki continued.

"The Uzumaki clan is the parent clan to the Kokijū clan…"

""…I?""

The collected gasp of Naruto and Kasumi revealed the shock of the situation that was presented towards them.

"The Kokijū clan is actually the descendant of the Uchiha and the Uzumaki, so yeah"

To say that Kasumi and Naruto were shocked was an understatement. Kasumi and Naruto eventually recovered, but the shock was still evident on their faces.

"So you're telling me that you are part Uchiha and part Uzumaki?"

After a nod from Kokitsuki Kasumi started firing question after question, like were they an awesome clan, did they have any amazing Kekkei Genkai, were Kasumi and Kokitsuki related or not.

Naruto tried, failing a few times, to get Kasumi to be quiet, after he finally did by putting his hand over her mouth, he looked to the Kokijū heir apologetically, but Kokitsuki waved it off.

"It's alright, I'll answer a few questions anyway, and the pretty lady deserves them"

At that comment Kasumi blushed a tiny bit, but then frowned in confusion about what happened to make her heart beat start jumping up a bit. She mentally shrugged and then put it off to the fact that she wasn't used to flattery.

"Okay, so well technically we are related, just _very_ distantly, and my clan was _very_ awesome, why do you think my clan was targeted in the 3rd Great Shinobi War?"

"My Kekkei Genkai is super-awesome too. It's called the Honnou No Me, or Eye of Instinct, like the name suggests it's a doujutsu like the Sharingan, but I've only unlocked the first and second stages so far."  
Naruto was _very _interested now. "It has more than 1 stage?"

"Yes" Kokitsuki nodded, "To be exact there are 8 stages of the doujutsu, the 8th being the matured state, although there is another form, but you don't really need to know that yet. This is what it looks like"

The Honnou no me wielder channelled chakra to his eyes and then they turned from their stormy-blue colour to a golden-yellow, with 2 tomes on a circle around the pupil, and the pupil that was supposed to be there disappeared.

Kasumi and Naruto gasped at the power it seemed to give off, and then Kasumi started jumping around saying things like 'WE'RE GONNA BE THE BEST TEAM EVER!' or 'WE'RE GONNA BE AMAZING!' Naruto and Kokitsuki laughed, and then after another few minutes of silence Naruto asked another question.

"So, Kokitsuki, what does the 1st and 2nd stages do exactly?"

Said person smiled, and then answered the question. "Well, the abilities unlocked at each stage differ from person to person, although the 8 abilities are all the same. But my 1st stage is 'danger voidance'; it basically forces my body to dodge when any danger is sensed around me, making me untouchable unless you manage to conceal your presence. My second stage is 'Insight' which like the Sharingan makes everything become slow-motion"

"Nice, so you'll tell us if you unlock more stages right"

"Yeah, so you guys want to eat somewhere? I'm starving"

At that Kasumi stopped her bouncing around and ran straight to Kokitsuki, stopping straight in front of his face, making blush at the distance, and surprising Naruto.

"OK then LET'S GO! I know the best ramen shop in the world! It's amazing believe it!"

At that Kasumi dragged them both off by the arms to Ichiraku Ramen, and the village once again witnessed the sight of Kasumi dragging someone off to her favourite shop.

22 bowls of Ramen later Kokitsuki stared wide-eyed at the sight of Kasumi devouring all those bowls.

"Where the heck do you put all that and still remain hot?"

Kasumi choked on her 23rd bowl of ramen at that comment, but quickly schooled herself and continued eating. Naruto was the one to answer him. "That, my friend, is one of the mysteries of the village, one that we shall never know."

They turned back to Kasumi to find that she just finished her 36th bowl, and then turned to the clock which said 2:45. They all agreed to walk back to the classroom to meet with their new sensei. While they kept discussing multiple senseis. After they got to the classroom that was now full of the former class they all sat down together and waited.

Soon enough, various Sensei picked up teams. The first two to walk in was a bearded man with black hair that reminded Naruto and Kasumi of the Hokage, with a sash around his waist with the kanji for fire on it, signifying one of the 12 Ninja Guardians, and also a pretty woman with striking red eyes and a pretty figure. The man first spoke up.

"Team 10 your with me, I'm Asuma Sarutobi by the way." Team 10 quickly followed the man known as Asuma out of the classroom. And the woman decided to speak up as well.

"Team 8? You're with me, Kurenai Yūhi." Hinata, Kiba and Shino all got up and followed Kurenai as well, leaving Team 7 and Team 11 alone. Kasumi broke the silence that followed.

"Auuuu… where do you think our senseis are?"

Surprisingly Sakura was the one who answered, she and Kasumi didn't get along very well, Sakura thinking that Kasumi was always cheating to get ahead of 'her Sasuke-kun'.

"I don't know, but who do they think they are? Not even showing up on time for their genin teams."

Sasuke just didn't care at all, as long as their sensei was better than Kasumi's and could give him power it was fine if he was late all the time, even if that would be annoying.

Naruto and Yunitsu were both reading books to pass the time, on fuinjutsu and some kenjutsu stances respectively, although she was already an expert at the art of the sword, if you forgot the basics you were dead.

Kokitsuki decided to work on his other element: fire by practicing his internal manipulation, an exercise of his clan since he had a second affinity of fire to his lightning. Basically he channelled Katon chakra through his body, just enough to give a boost to his vitality without raising his body temperature which could potentially damage his body.

Kasumi was so bored she was almost sleeping, but they were all quickly interrupted by a woman bursting in the door.

"Yo! I'm Anko Mitarashi, team 7 follow me...! What?"

Everyone there sweat dropped at her antics, and all the boys blushed when they looked at her figure. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes, and black hair with a blue tint (manga) which was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which had a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her down to her thighs, which showed the majority of her bare breasts, making the boys blush even further, even Sasuke. She also wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a hitaete on her forehead, a small snake fang pendant on a think cord, a wrist watch and pale grey shin guards with a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

Kasumi punched both her teammates in the head to stop them from staring at her.

""Ouch…""

"Well let's get GOING ALREADY! Boys… Honestly"

Naruto and Kokitsuki just shrugged while rubbing their heads, and went after their teammate and sensei.

They caught up with Kasumi and followed Anko to training ground 7. The 3 genin sat down in front of 3 posts while Anko sat down one leg crossed and the other bent over, making a quite revealing posture.

"So…"

CLASSROOM

"*sigh* our sensei better be here soon or I'm going to go back to academy because of his tardiness, I'm not having a late tardy sensei as my instructor."

Yunitsu was getting extremely frustrated with our sensei; however as luck would have it he decided to pop right in.

"Hi guys, hmmm, you guys are too silent"

Sakura decided just that moment to but in, nearly damaging everyone's eardrums.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

The prospective sensei decided to try that moment to see if he could trod on her spirits a little.

"Hmmm, first impression? Bunch of idiots, meet me in the roof in 10 minutes"

They all face-faulted, but then decided to run after their grey-haired sensei.

Sasuke thought the guy was familiar before, with that gravity-defying grey hair, but decided to shuffle that though for later.

Meanwhile the sensei now at the rooftop sighed again. He had wanted _so_ much to teach his sensei's students, but the council just _had_ to make sure he taught the last Uchiha, him having a Sharingan and all that. He just had to hope Anko would do a good job with them.

WITH TEAM 7

Anko wasn't sure what to start off with; this _was_ her first genin team after all. Luckily Naruto sensed her predicament by reading her facial features, something she found impressive, she thought he was the dead-last; well it just goes to prove how inaccurate Academy results are.

"How about we all introduce ourselves, our Name, likes, dislikes, dreams and goals, Mitarashi-sensei, please go first"

Anko raised an eyebrow at the polite term, she would definitely try to stop him from referring to her like that, and it was weird.

"Thanks gaki, so my name's Anko Mitarashi, the Snake Mistress of Konoha, I like friends, snakes, dango and watching various forms of… _entertainment." _Anko's prospective students shivered at what prospective forms of _entertainment_ she watched. My dislikes are traitors, backstabbers and those who hurt my friends. My dream is to kill Orochimaru, just call me Anko-sensei"

Naruto realised where he had heard Anko's name before, she was the apprentice of Orochimaru as a genin before she was abandoned. No wonder she wants to kill him, she must really hate him thought Naruto.

"Okay gakis so the red-head girl first"

Kasumi pouted at the reference but continued anyway.

"Okay I'm Kasumi Uzumaki; I like ramen, my friends, Hokage-jiji and Iruka-sensei. My dislikes are the same as yours Anko-sensei and also having to wait for stuff, screw patience, and my dream is to become Hokage ya know!"

Anko smirked at Kasumi._ 'Nice attitude, just like her mother' _"OK so the stuck-up clan heir next"

Kokitsuki and Naruto both looked at each other confusedly. Stuck-up clan heir? Who was she referring to?

Anko sighed, and pointed to Kokitsuki, much to the snickers of his other two 'friends'. While Kokitsuki's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but he sighed.

"You guys are _so_ nice. And by the way I'm not stuck-up you hear me?"

Anko raised an eyebrow at his claim. "Says the one who decided to just announce his heritage on front of anyone. Show-off much?"

"I just didn't want anyone thinking I was a piece of trash! Geez, but anyway my name is Kokitsuki Kokijū, I like to read, train, I like my friends, ramen, and my dislikes are those who think themselves superior to others just because of some blood, and traitors. My dream is to rebuild my clan and restore it to is former glory"

Anko nodded, _'It's good he didn't become a brooder emo like the Uchiha, otherwise I would beat him to the next millennium'_ Anko smirked enjoyably at the thought, making the other 3 children shuffle back a bit, having one thought: _'We have a creepy sensei'_

Anko broke out of her stupor a second later, and turned to Naruto.

"OK blondie, your turn"

Naruto shrugged, making Anko pout at his lack of reaction, and started.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are the same as Kokitsuki's, besides the ramen, I don't have a favourite food, I can eat anything as long as it's edible. Oh and I like to fight to, just not unnecessary ones. And especially ones that are _fun_." The other 2 of Anko's students back off at seeing Naruto's feral grin. Kasumi shuddered when she remembered the first time she saw his violence-hungry side, not blood-thirsty, just hungry for a it still creped her out, even though she was happy that he wasn't hiding his split personality from her. Kokitsuki shuddered as well. _'Who the heck is this guy, the amount of malicious aura is enough to corrupt a demon, and yet he's perfectly sane?'_

Anko grinned just as much as Naruto, making the Kasumi and Kokitsuki back off even more.

'_Oh I love this gaki already, best team yet!'_

Naruto quickly continued, although the malicious aura was still there it was half as potent, letting Kokitsuki and Kasumi release a breath they didn't think they were holding.

"My dislikes are the same as Mi-" Naruto stopped when he saw Anko frown, and then quickly continued. "_Anko_-sensei's and my dream is to both rebuild the Uzumaki clan and help Kasumi achieve hers."

Anko and Kokitsuki both raised an eyebrow, seriously what's with people and raising their eyebrows. And they both had one thought about the fact that was known throughout the village.

'_Sis-con much'_

Kasumi blushed from the embarrassment; she never got her brother to get over the fact that she can protect herself. He was way too overprotective. Anko smirked at prospective teasing material, it was obvious Naruto was unintentionally embarrassing Kasumi with his overprotectiveness.

"Ok gakis, now prepare for your first mission"

Kasumi all but forgot her embarrassment with that one word.

"Mission? We get a mission? What is it, what is it? Do we get to defeat bandits? Escort a prince? Tell me please?"

Anko chuckled, eagerly awaiting their reaction. "A survival test"

Kasumi and Kokitsuki face-faulted, Anko grinned evilly at them, but pouted when she saw Naruto's raised eyebrow.

"No reaction? You're no fun…"

Naruto just shrugged. "It should be obvious really, Konoha always is about quality over quantity, they're not gonna let a bunch of weak and overconfident genins join the ninja force."

Kasumi and Kokitsuki just stared at the two of them weirdly.

Kasumi was the one that broke their stupor.

"What do you mean? What the heck is going on?"

Naruto shrugged again to Kasumi's annoyance, it was like he enjoyed either embarrassing her or annoying her, and he actually did, not like he'd tell her.

"I would explain it to you, but Anko-sensei's right here so I'll let her do it"

Anko smirked at his attitude; he really was a unique mixture of his parents.

"Okay, so you know the Academy graduation exam? That was just to get potential genin, this little test decides if you _really_ have what it takes to be genin, and also… it has a 66% chance of failure."

Kasumi and Kokitsuki gulped, Naruto pondered over this, _'That means that only 3 or 4 teams will pass out of the entire class. Sasuke-san's team will definitely pass; the council will never let the __**last Uchiha**__ fall behind is year. Even if the bastard has anger management issues as well as a very inflated ego. Hopefully Kiba and Shika's teams passes as well, they were actually good friends too us.'_

Kasumi broke his pondering with her self-assuring, and sometimes assuring others as well, shout of her dreams.

"I WILL PASS THE TEST AND BECOME GENIN, AND THEN I WILL BECOME THE BEST HOKAGE EVER!"

Everyone else smirked, Kasumi had that special aura that made you want to be by her side and support her.

"Okay kiddies, meet me here at 7 in the morning sharp, bring your gear as well, and eat _a lot_ of food. This is going to be fun! Ja ne!"

The ever-energetic Anko, kind of like a grown-up Kasumi left a very confused trio.

"Guys I think we shouldn't eat our food, the way she said it made me think about the _entertainment_ she enjoys, and what if we puke?" Kokitsuki made a valid statement and Kasumi would have believed him if not for that smirk he got when he found out something others didn't know.

"Naruto-kun, spill it, what do you know?"

Naruto's smirk just got wider and shrugged. "Think really, really hard about her comment, remember to always look underneath the underneath. See you later!" Kasumi pouted at being left in the dark.

"Nnnnnngh… Kokitsuki-kun what do you think he means?"

"*sigh* I don't know Kasumi-chan, but we better get an early sleep, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye!"

At that the two separated to prepare for the test tomorrow, while debating whether to eat or not. They weren't even genin yet why did things have to be so complicated?

**A/N:** Hope you guys like the story I made! I was planning on the chapter to include the survival test, but that would be too much work, I have an _assignment_ over the _holidays_, sucks right? If you want to find the picture of the Honnou no me just go to this link: art/Honnou-no-me-Lightning-Element-484254477?ga_submit_new=10%253A1411541890 although it's the fully matured version.


	5. Chapter 4 - The REAL Genin Exams!

**Chapter 4: The **_**REAL**_** Genin Exams!**

Naruto woke up early in the morning to get his breakfast quickly ready, then after eating took a quick shower. Kasumi then woke up a few seconds after Naruto started showering.

"*yawn* Naruto-kun?!" _'Seems like he's taking a shower, now should I eat or what? Hmmmm, well if Naruto-kun's right and he always are, about Anko-sensei then we need to eat. Hopefully Kokitsuki-kun eats as well I better go make some breakfast for myself, Naruto-kun's already made his obviously'_

Meanwhile at Kokitsuki was packing the stuff he might need for his genin exam. _'I've made sure I've had plenty of breakfast, better thank Naruto and Kasumi-chan for the subtle hints._'

The trio met at the meeting place in the academy at their assigned time to find Anko waiting for them.

"OK kiddies! Follow me to training ground 7! Be there in 5 minutes, GO!"

At that Anko shunshinned to the training ground and sat down. To her surprise all 3 of her potential vic… _students_ made it there in 3 minutes and they were only breathing hard.

'_Impressive stamina, can't rely on the Academy reports, especially Naruto, I highly doubt he actually didn't fake being dead-last'_

"So now that you're here let's get the fun started!"

To her pleasure the 3 potential genin settled in their Taijutsu stances, and met their readiness with a speed of hand seals and slammed her hands in the ground where three summoning seals appeared.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU**!"

At that moment 3 tall plumes of smoke came out of the 3 summoning seals, to be blown away by wind to show 3 giant snakes with Anko on top of the middle one.

"The 3 of you must try to dispel these summons, try not to die!" All three said people gulped nervously at Anko's feral grin, and watched helplessly as she disappeared in a shunshin of leaves. They were quickly brought back to reality when the 3 summoned snakes suddenly struck, forcing them to disperse, while said snakes followed each of them.

All through this Anko was watching them with glee and interest of a little girl. Then she made 2 extra shadow clones, which with their own grins sped off to watch Kokitsuki and Kasumi while she went to find Naruto.

"Damn it!"

Naruto barely dodged a strike from underneath the ground by the snake; the thing would be so annoying if it weren't a giant snake. He had cursed his luck when he got separated from the other two. They probably faced better odds with their teamwork. Especially with Kasumi. That thought made Naruto widened his eyes in both shock and self-loathing, barely dodging another strike from Anko's summon.

He was supposed to be protecting Kasumi for Kami's sake! He wasn't supposed to be this _useless_ without her help! Narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists in anger, he vowed that he would get strong enough to protect his sister from any and all attempts to harm her.

His thoughts were quickly dispelled by the snake once again.

'_Damn that thing is annoying'_

He settled into his improvised Taijutsu style, a combination of the Uzumaki's Fox Fist style and the Namikaze's Swift Wind style. It involved the flowing motions of the Swift Wind, with the cunning and agility of the Fox Fist.

Quickly he moved to the back of the snake, suppressing his chakra and moved silently to its head, keeping a bubble of air beneath his feet so that the snake didn't feel him.

He drew two field knives and quickly stabbed the two eyes of the snake, making it hiss in pain, throwing Naruto back as it reared its head.

Then it disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto barely managed to land on the trunk of the tree and jump down. Then his thoughts turned to his sister and new friend. He quickly sped off to the middle of the training ground, cursing himself for his lack of attention. He quickly sped off in the direction of some major destruction in the forest.

'_Hopefully they're doing all right'_

"THIS IS CRAZY! I WON'T LET AN OVERSIZED SNAKE BEAT ME!"

Kasumi yelled this as she threw shuriken after shuriken to her opponent snake, which of course bounced harmlessly off the snakes scales.

The snake just slithered towards her at a normal pace, electing to have a little fun with the new found prey.

Kasumi, of course realising this, barely withheld from blindly rushing in, which she knew would be the death of her. Naruto had beaten the patience into her, however thin that might be.

Another quick strike by the summon forced her to continue dodging, after several strikes she quickly tried throwing a coupled well –placed kunai into the eyes, only for the snake to strike again when she jumped into the air.

She quickly tried to get around the snakes back only for it to lash its tail at her repeatedly. It seemed that it always knew where Kasumi moved, but Kasumi was already trying her best to cover her tracks and make as silent a noise as possible.

As Kasumi silently jumped into nearby bushes out of the snake's sight. The snake quickly reared its head and flicked its tongue out, seemingly tasting the air. Then it struck out at Kasumi's position, where she widened her eyes in realisation.

'_Of course! The damned snake's tracking me by scent!'_

Kasumi quickly created a small pool of water where she took a quick dive in.

The snake took just that moment to find the pool of water. It quickly tried finding Kasumi's scent to find that it was gone, only to be struck down by a giant hammer of water into the pool. It quickly dispersed when it found it couldn't swim up because of the dense chakra-laced water.

She walked away drenched. Kasumi frowned, she'd have to learn a jutsu that dried yourself, it was annoying getting all your clothes wet without a way to dry them, it would be useful in a mission.

As she walked away she met Naruto, who raised an eyebrow at her.

At Naruto's amused look she huffed indignantly.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Do you know where Kokitsuki is?"

Kasumi shook her head; she had, like the others, not the time to check the positions of her teammates when they fled from the snakes.

Sighing, Naruto thought about where Kokitsuki could be, if only some sort of sign were to-

**BOOM**

'_Spoke too soon'_

With an affirming nod, Kasumi and Naruto headed to where the explosion occurred, guided by the column of smoke that signalled where the explosion was.

Kokitsuki cursed for what would be the twentieth time that minute. It was just his luck to be separated from the other two. Now he had to deal with a giant snake.

He had just thrown a 'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu' at the snake but it only seemed to slow down the damned thing.

The snake continued making strikes at Kokitsuki with its head. Kokitsuki in turn was trying his best to actually dodge said summon.

"JUST GET LOST DAMN IT!"

Kokitsuki decided that the snake needed a good frying and he did. Kokitsuki's hands were suddenly covered in lightning chakra, and electrocuted the snake until it went back to wherever it came from to heal.

Kokitsuki took a few deep breaths and then sat down, he was pretty sure his fireball alerted Kasumi and Naruto to his location so he decided to meditate. A few minutes later Naruto and Kasumi arrived, looking to the charred ground, then to Kokitsuki and raising their eyebrows.

Kokitsuki slowly opened his eyes to reveal the Honnounome slowly fading back into his normal blue eyes.

"What ya' doing?"

Kokitsuki smiled at Kasumi's question, she always knew how to make people smile, and for some reason she calmed him down.

"I'm just meditating Kasumi-chan, of course you possibly wouldn't be able to do this with you short temper"

Of course that didn't mean he couldn't rile her up, it was just so easy and funny.

"HEY! I don't have a short temper! Isn't that right Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was just barely able to stop himself from laughing at Kasumi's desperate face as she turned for support. She pouted and huffed indignantly, turning away from the two now-laughing boys.

Once they recovered, Naruto spoke up.

"Well, we should all go to the training ground to meet Anko-sensei, something tells me this trial isn't over."

Kokitsuki and Kasumi nodded, and the 3 of them sped off towards the training grounds.

Anko grinned as she received her shadow clone's memories; she had a talented bunch; that was for sure. She stood up as she got ready for her new victims.

'_Oh how I'm going to enjoy this'_

Right on time Kasumi, Kokitsuki and Naruto were on the training ground in front of Anko, remaining relaxed on the outside but intensely wary of Anko and any traps that may be set up.

Anko's smirk deepened, these kids really were good.

The 3 of the potential genin were wondering what Anko had in store, they had heard about Anko's… tendencies and were actually creped out by Anko's sadistic grin.

Anko just confirmed their suspicions that the test had another aspect to it when she spoke about her conditions.

"'Kay gakis, congrats on defeating the snakes, impressive performance, now for the next part. You get to fight me!"

All 3 said people gulped nervously, Anko was a jonin for a reason, plus she was the assistant head of the Interrogation and Torture department. How the heck could they stand up against her?

"In order to pass, you have to cut me at least 6 times!'

Naruto and Kokitsuki nodded, this was gonna be hard, Kasumi gulped, but was determined to pass.

"Now, begin!"

Naruto and Kokitsuki dispersed into the trees. Anko pouted at losing them, but shrugged and raised an eyebrow when Kasumi walked over confidently.

"I don't care if you're a jonin, I'm gonna beat you and prove to everyone that I'm gonna be a great Hokage!"

'_I like this kid, she's got guts, but her overconfidence is gonna kill her. Oh well, more blood for me!"_

"Well let's see if you can back your claim brat!"

"I'M NOT A BRAT!"

Angered, Kasumi charged Anko, who quickly dodged and went behind Kasumi.

In some nearby bushes Naruto was face palming, what happened to that miniscule amount of patience he had beat into her? Oh well, that probably was impossible. He turned his attention to Anko, this was a good opportunity for both Kasumi and Naruto, she could learn at least not to rush in and Naruto could learn about Anko's fighting style.

Even if Naruto was itching to beat up Anko for every hit she landed on Anko.

Meanwhile Anko and Kasumi were having a quick Taijutsu battle.

'_This girl's good at Taijutsu, no doubt about it. Way better than those fan girls, I'm lucky'_

'_She's good! No wonder she's a jonin. But I won't let her get me!'_

Kasumi's thoughts were quickly dashed when Anko pushed her back and kicked her into some nearby bushes. Kokitsuki and Naruto were both by Kasumi's side after that when Anko pouted and shouted after them.

"Come on guys! I wanna taste some blood!"

Kyūbi decided just that moment to speak.

"**Kid, I like this woman."**

'_Not know Kyūbi, but I kind of like her too, she's gonna be fun to hang around, talk to ya later'_

Unknowingly, Kyūbi growled when it heard that statement. But let it slide, for the moment.

Naruto quickly bent over and shook Kasumi who was now unconscious for a few moments. Kokitsuki tried poking her and Kasumi giggled.

"OK, OK I'm up! Sheesh. Huh? Naruto-kun? Kokitsuki-kun? What are you doing here? Last thing I remember was… oh! Where's Anko-sensei? I'm gonna…! Umpf!"

Naruto had clamped her mouth and stopped her from struggling.

"Quiet down sis. We need to work together to cut Anko-sensei, I know how to move silently so I'll try going from the back, although I'm sure she'll smell us with her summons. That means you have to use that jutsu you're working on in order to mask it. That means you'll be sneaking up on her too, however don't go the same way as me. Kokitsuki, if you have any stealth skills, say them now.

"Afraid not, then I'll be the distraction, and try to cut her up as much as I can, while you two sneak up on her from different directions. Ready?"

Kasumi and Naruto nodded. Then Naruto whispered to them the 'Go' they all sped off in 3 different directions.

Nearby Anko was getting impatient, she was about to summon snakes in order to sniff them out when a kunai came out of the bushes to her right.

Smirking, she caught the kunai and tossed it twice as hard to the source. A scream of pain went through the air, frowning, she jumped off towards the noise's source, only to see a barrage of shuriken come out.

'_Impressive, making me think you're vulnerable and lying in wait.'_

Kokitsuki burst out of the bushes and engaged Anko in a taijutsu match, his Lightning Style, which relied on quick and fast attack based on dealing the most damage in sudden strikes while dashing around attacks, against Anko's Snake Style, which pretty much relied on one's flexibility to nimbly dodge attacks and quickly lunge out at opponents in a series of attacks to disable the opponent.

Anko and Kokitsuki had evenly matched Taijutsu styles, but Anko had more experience and Kokitsuki had yet to learn the 2nd stage of his fighting style so she began pushing him back.

Anko grinned as she dodged another fist from Kokitsuki to the face, while inwardly she was cautiously weary of her surroundings.

'_Where did the other two Gakis go?'_

Her question was answered a few moments later as two water dragons burst out of the forest, their yellow eyes staring at Anko evilly as they began to crash down at her.

Anko broke out of her stupor that a genin knew an A-ranked jutsu and just performed two of them at the same time, and jumped up.

She was surprised even more when the two dragons just followed her up, not slowing down.

'_That's a pretty impressive mastery of water style, but I don't want to know how long she can keep this up'_

"**Sen'ejiashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!**

Several snakes burst out of Anko's sleeve with a punching motion and grabbed onto a nearby tree, using the snakes as a leverage Anko pulled herself towards a tree.

Of course the twin water dragons followed but she quickly swung around the tree and jumped off it using chakra.

The two dragons smashed into the tree, obliterating it, revealing a slightly panting Anko who was currently clashing with Naruto, his field knives drawn.

'_Damn it that was close, if I hadn't had this much experience I'd be dead by now'_

Naruto had actually snuck behind Anko when she was trying to recover using his wind chakra to muffle the sound waves and make him silent. However he had only managed one extra cut with his field knives to the ones Kasumi had nicked with her water jutsu.

Anko was currently having a bad time, 2 of the kids had managed a cut each on her, one on her left and right arms. Now the blonde one was capable of using wind chakra, and pretty good too. The now 2 foot long field knives fuelled by wind chakra being an obvious pointer.

So with 2 cuts down, and 4 to go, Anko was forced to step her game up as the other 2 stepped into the fight.

Kasumi's fox style enabled her to skirt around her opponents attacks and lash out with surprising moves, with a fast speed but also devastating damage because she would mainly target areas that were most sensitive to pain and damage.

Naruto's style was called the Shadow Style; it involved making quick dashes in and out of the opponents range, making it impossible for the target to hit while lashing out with fast speeds at vital areas. If Anko hit him he would only flow with the punch.

All in all Anko actually had to go a little serious, and it also gave her _a lot of fun_. Soon enough though she had 4 cuts on her, the extra two from Kokitsuki having drawn out his kunai to finish things off.

The battle raged on, with Kasumi, Kokitsuki and Naruto barging in on Anko with even more determination to cut her, Anko was actually starting to breathe harder.

However everything changed when Anko threw a giant fireball at them. Quickly they dispersed out of the area which quickly became scorched ground.

Only to find themselves surrounded by snakes. Anko smirked, she finally beat the kids, and she'd give them a second chance, now to…

Anko's eyes widened as the 3 lucky brats, as she would think later on, smirked before Kokitsuki and Naruto dispersed into smoke and Kasumi and Naruto had just cut 2 more small centimetre wounds into Anko's arms, therefore passing the test.

After tensing for a moment Anko sighed, she still couldn't believe she let a trio of _genin_ get her, even if it was just several small cuts.

"Okay kids, you pass, just don't tell anyone that I let you get me from behind, it would ruin my reputation."

The 3 new genin nodded cheerfully when she requested that.

"Hai _sensei_"

Anko sighed at the fact that she had to babysit a trio of brats, or well really talented brats, but brats nonetheless. However she got some relief on when she looked over their abilities, and smirked on the possibilities but shuffled that thought into the 'must open when tor-training kids section'.

"Ok kids; meet me at 7 at here, bye!"

Naruto smirked at the fact that they had a new sensei that would help them all get stronger.

Kokitsuki pondered something for a moment, but then smiled.

"Geez this woman has no originality; seriously, I mean really, training ground 7, team 7 and 7'o clock?"

Everyone laughed, only to laugh even more when Anko suddenly came back and started chasing a now pale Kokitsuki around the training ground.

"I'LL SHOW YOU ORIGINALITY GAKI!"

Kasumi shook her head, smiling happily, days just got a whole lot more fun.


End file.
